Arranged
by The Beautifully Tragic Author
Summary: An aranged marrige is schedualed between our favorite polor oposite couple whats going to happen? Read and find out. this may be the start of many fluff shorts so lets see where this takes us.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I want to…**

**(A/N) I'm just reuploading so any one who subscribed to this… you don't have to worry I just kind of fixed Chapter 1 up. okay so this is all about an arranged marriage set up between Elphaba and Fiyero were it takes us I don't know but I have writers block so this was born feel free to check out my other fics all though I should worn you After wicked: Glinda is not done in fact I'll be re up loading a better version later.**

**This may be the start of a lot of fluffy one shots. Also I'm looking for a new name s in yah have any ideas, any at all id love to hear comments section plz plz plz review. I really want to hear what u guys think**

**THX to…**

**jnjluvsbooks32**

**And…Yero and Fae**

**For reviewing the original Chapter 1**

* * *

_**chapter 1**_

* * *

King Tidus paced the floor of his throne room this process repeated several times. What was he to do? "Please Tidus, love? don't make such a fuss your creating a rut." said his wife, Selphie. Selphie was pretty and young like her husband. She had golden blond hair the color of wheat, blue eyes. Blue enough to make the sea jealous and soft pale skin from the Giliken her husband was the exact opposites with his dark skin and black hair that came to his shoulders. The king ignored his wife. She rolled her eyes in defeat.

Her husband could be so stubborn at times.

She got up from her throne making her way up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a sigh. "I just don't know what to do Selph, I mean if these issues with munchkinland go any further then who knows what the out come could be!" he exclaimed.

She kept her grip on him hoping to calm him. "you'll think of some thing dear, you always do." she said she pulled away but not before giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

He gave a smile at her contact and gave her a kiss on the lips. He turned to his Squire. "Squire!" he called a short aged, balding man stepped forward he was clothed in Official Vinkus robes. "Yes my lord?" the man asked "send for the children at once. We will be addressing the governor of munchkinland and his family in an hour and I wish to have mine by my side." he stated.

"yes my lord." nodded the man and walked off to fetch the children. With in minutes a teenage boy all of 15 stalked in behind him skipped a girl maybe 10.

The boy nodded to his father with hands still in his pockets he proceeded to throwing him self into the chair on his father's left side. The girl sat daintily on her mothers right feet out in front of her kicking wildly.

"Serima, dear honestly don't do that you could hurt some one or more impotently yourself." scolded her mother. She immediately stopped kicking.

Little Serima was the spitting image of her mother gold curls and pear skin with blue eyes, only problem was she was mute. She kept her hands in her lap as she stared at her feet.

"and Fiyero Honestly, do you want to break the chair!" he rolled his eyes and gave a grunt as he slouched further into the chair desperately trying to drown out his mothers nagging tone.

"you needn't grunt dear your not an ape." she scolded. She turned her icy eyes to her husband who like his son was slouched in the chair next to him. "and your just as bad as he is." she exclaimed throwing her arms over her head. He sat up slapping his son on the back forcing him in to a sitting position. The queen to her place by the kings side murmuring something useless under her breath about how me are useless selfish pigs who don't give women enough credit for all the shit they take from them.

The two men rolled the eyes.

Elphaba Melena Thropp sat next her sister. Her father seated across from them next to him was a boy of five although you would have a lot of troubled telling his face remained stone cold his eyes narrowed at his sisters across from him he sat straight and tall. Any person could have mistaken him for a well behaved young man and most did; you see growing up in Munchkinland did have its perks. For shell any way. He was the most loved by his father he was the golden child, then came Nessa and finally Elphaba; now this is just a guess and even though Frexbar loathed her, nanny might even top Elphaba when it came to her fathers love.

The carriage bounced over the rocky Vinkus road. As the five journeyed on important business. Frex never brought his children with him they were normally left a Cowlen Grounds with nanny but the king hade requested he come with his family for a few days. So there they were packed in like sardines on a day and a half journey across Oz.

Elphaba's head bobbed up and down from lack of sleep the last few days had been hard ones and she new it would only get harder. Ness was going to need her for everything.

It didn't seem fair to poor Elphaba why she had to take care of her younger sister and not get any time to herself. She would have watch over her sister tend to every beck and call it became exhausting. But then again her father had made it quite clear that she was the cause of Nessa's handy cap. You see Nessa was crippled from the waist down. When the girls mother was carrying Nessa there father made her mother chew on milk flowers till she was sick and it made little Nessa come to soon with her legs tangled. After that there mother only hade one more pregnancy: shell after his birth there mother never woke up. She was dead. Dead, dead, and gone.

Now the little broken family was almost there to the Vinkus where the would address the border issues with some of the Ijiki tribes.

Now then while this family rides in there usual humdrum silence lets take a good look at them shall we?

On our left side facing forward you see the governor of Munchkinland Frexbar an old bald man with a gray beard take a good look at the wrinkles as they all point down (a silent sign for all to go to hell) next him sits his youngest shell straight and tall you already met him on the other side was nanny much older than Frexbar she is responsible for the care of the governors children. Next to her sat a girl paralyzed from the waist down was Nessa over her eyes rested a glove; the only sound that can be heard from any over was the soft rhythm of Nessa's breath her short brown hair only came to her shoulders and is held back in a headband. Notice her feet on them rested shoes but knot just any shoes a gift from her father before they left the shoes hade been carefully jeweled with rubies and regular woman would be freighted to wear them out of pure dirt related fear but not Nessa she is able to sit safely in her wheelchair (pushed buy Elphaba) and get way dirt free.

Now then finally the governors oldest daughter: Elphaba her skin was unlike her family's pearl completion actually it was unlike any other you see her skin is green, some would say as green with sin. Yes she's head it all from jealousy to sin jokes about her skin but she made it by. Her raven colored hair that reached her waist had been tied back in a bun carefully pulled out of her emerald face her chocolate eyes remained hidden behind glassed much to big for the fourteen year old. She sat fixated at the book on her lap the only vice for the young girl. Her only way out of oz was to the small library at Cowlen grounds estate.

The carriage pulled up to the castle gate at noon. They were lead in by a few guards. And told to wait for them out side the throne room. "here." Frex said roughly shoving a cloak in Elphaba's hands she examined it up and down not sure exactly what to do with it. "put it on you fool." he spat at her. "I don't need them seeing you and ruining every thing!"

She complied with her fathers wish wrapping the cloak around her shoulders and pulling the hood over her head. The cloak came over her feet and past her arms the hood reached her chin Frex obviously put a lot of consideration into this choice don't you think?

The doors opened and the little family minus nanny were ushered into the throne room. The bowed before the royalty and Frex introduced his children. "and this is my eldest Elphaba." he finished pointing to his oldest daughter. She gave quick courtesy. "Tell me please," asked the queen. "why dose she hide behind that cloak dose the child have something to hide?" she got up and moved towards Elphaba her gown flowing behind her; the hole effect made her look like the goddess Lurline herself.

She reached for Elphaba's hood when: "please, your majesty be careful."

"What's wrong?" asked the queen? Fear etched her features.

"my daughter was born with a skin condition. It could be contagious." he said. The queen just smiled at him. "I'm sure if it has not infected you it will not infect me." she replied sweetly and pulled back the hood. Elphaba clenched her eyes shut she played no one would scream.

The queens face stayed sweet a smile still spread across her face. Her hand moved up to Elphaba's face. "I think its lovely, green has always been my favorite color; what do you think dear." She moved to give her husband a better look. He came down from his throne placing both hands on her face turning it over. He face was thin so under fed the cloak looked like rages her cheeks sunken in. her brown eyes told him the story of her life. She had lost some one looking around the king saw no mother. He turned back to her eyes they seemed water y dark circles grew around them not from sleep deprivation but something else. A mans fist; no a monsters fist, her father's.

"lovely shade a true… exotic color." he said his hand rested on her shoulders slowly moving down her arms. He took her hands. Kissing her on both cheeks. "Welcome to the Vinkus my girl." he kissed her on both cheeks.

"My son Fiyero, would be happy to show you around the Vinkus." he gestured towards his son who only laughed. "I'll be dammed if I have to be seen with the likes of her." he spat.

Her firsts curled as her moth twisted its self down her eyes narrowed on the selfish prince. "You dare look at me in that way?" his eyes searched her up and down. "Filthy peasant."

"Fiyero!" the queen yelled. "Your manners."

The prince rolled his eyes as he stumbled over to the girl. he took acting like it would kill him the entire time he did so. her hand and kissed it. "It would be my pleasure." he hissed. He let her hand drop to her side.

The queen clapped her hands together. "The its settled Fiyero will take Miss Elphaba out on a ride through the Vinkus tomorrow."

* * *

That night after a silent dinner the king and queen attired to there room for a good night's sleep. "the nerve of that boy." Selphie muttered. "I mean did he really have to do that. The way he talked to her; I though we raised him to be a gentleman to do on to others as you would have them, and all that stuff!" she threw her hands over her head.

"I know love. You remember the first time we met we didn't like each other ether." "yes well, we were to be married we both had another love somewhere else. Were not forcing them to marry were trying to form peace between our two lands." Tidus' eyes grew wide. "That's it my love." he said crawling out of bed and hugging his wife. He lifted her of the ground and spun her.

"What? What's it?" she asked she hadn't understood what she had done to make husband so happy she became frightened by the spark of happiness in his eyes. It was something she had not seen science she told him she was pregnant.

"A marriage. We form a marriage between the two. They may not like it at first but in time; oh in time they'll come around." the queen broke away from her husband shaking her head.

"I don't know there so young." she said. "we'll we weren't much older when we were married, besides I think we would do that girl a favor." he said. She ked at him. "what do you mean?" she asked looking up him confusion crossed her face.

"well this is only a hunch, and you not to repeat this but…" he looked around as if some one were listening. Although who could they were alone. "I think her father beats her."

Selphie's eyes grew wide. "Really?" the king shook his head. "I honestly could not live with my self if I sent her home with- with that man."

"I suppose your right. I just hate to loose my little boy so soon." Tidus rubbed her back training to calm her. "He'll still be here in the palace. He's not leaving you not entirely we just have to except that he has grown up. It will be alright." he placed a kiss on her cheek. And both went to bed completely satisfied with a new sense of comfort.

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular, the crown prince of the Vinkus wandered the halls of his family's caste the place was huge housing ambassadors lords and ladies and other members of the royal family.

All day he thought about that green girl during dinner he couldn't take his eyes off her earlier the afternoon during his archery lesson all he thought about was the girl her harlequin skin tone and mind boggling brown eyes. He had to find her to apologize to her. Finally in a window among one of the many vast hall ways of the place's he founder her she sat on the sill her knees up by her chin a book in her lap. The raved tendrils of her hair were held back in a tight braid. A candle sat close giving her enough light to read her book, the light seeped down from the wax stick and over her body giving her a goddess like affect.

"Come to say more rude things about me." she said her eyes not leaving the page as she turned it.

"Um- n-no I wanted to apologize." he said running his hand through his sandy hair. She looked up at him her brown eyes piercing daggers into him. "I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry."

She closed the book and look at him "what you said did not hurt me, it was the way you said it. That is why I will not accept this apology You don't see me as anything more than the dirt beneath your shoes." she said not breaking contact her face remained stone cold.

"That is not true." he said licking his lips. His hand ran through his sandy hair once more. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, lets face it Master Tiggular" she paused getting up and readying her self to leave him but not before leaning in and saying: "you just cant stand that I'm different from you." and with that she ran off her braid bounce swiftly behind her book strapped to her chest by her own arms.

* * *

Fiyero was left standing there dumbfounded at what she had said. He tried to be nice he tried to her he tried to apologize for his rude behavior but she odiously wasn't accept that. With another sigh her ran his hand through his hair one more time before storming after her.

Elphaba had run a distance she was almost to her room when "Miss Elphaba, please." she turned to see Fiyero coming up behind her. He ran up to her. She made no movements she just stood there examining his eyes.

Fiyero felt the urge to touch her face to run his hands through her raven locks. To kiss her but he kept all felling for her down. "please listen to me." He said softly. Still silence. "I didn't mean-" she place her fingers on his lips she was so, close the bodies only inches. "please don't apologize. Alright? I don't want it. I don't need pity." she said he could feel her breath on his face her breath smell like peppermint. "lets just get through this weekend and then we will never have to darken each others door step again." she finish slinking into he room she shut the door softly behind her. She gave a sigh.

All through the nigh Elphaba couldn't sleep she tossed and turned but her mind couldn't shake the thought of the handsome Winkie prince: Fiyero Tiggular. She could believe that jerk or what he had said to her. She could believe she had laid her hands on him how close she was to him hate ride fumed through out her entire body.

And yet she saw something in his eyes a spark of something. Desire? Want? Who in Oz am I kidding. she thought why would he want me? but still as she thought she couldn't hide the little part that wanted nothing more than to kiss him to hold her body close to his. But what is that but a fantasy. "its just a fancy, nothing more." she whispered to her self. "nothing more."

**(A/N) well? Yes no did you like it I want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go again. I don't own wicked thx to all who read reviewed and liked my story I hope this chapter is just as good as the last. WARNING: abuse will ensue and some almost steaminess. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

* * *

All through the night Fiyero tossed and turned his mind never straying, she made him so mad!… yet he couldn't help but feel some how aroused by how close she was to him. He shook his head as he splashed his face with water. The wine was getting to him. Slowly Fiyero pulled the towel from his soggy face straining at the mirror in front of him.

He gave sigh.

As he descend the stairs for breakfast he found him self face to face with the youngest of the two Thropp sisters Nessa. "good morning miss Nessa." he said with a false since of cheeriness.

She looked on as she pushed the wheels on her chair. "good morning Master Fiyero" she stated pushing her self farther down the corridor.

"Here, let me." he said taking the handles on the back of the chair and pushing it along. "thank you" she said softly.

The there silence continued till finally Fiyero spoke. "tell me of your sister, Elphaba."

Nessa sorted

"why?"

"because I'm curious she's interesting there's just that something about her tha-"

The girl laughed. "Elphaba? Interesting? Alright sure." sarcasm dripping from her last sentence. "next I suppose you'll tell me that her presence is enough to decorate a room. Well even if it did wallpaper can do the same. Witch is about as much personality in her that you'll ever find. She hardly talks or moves when I need her to she is lazy and today when I told her to get her lazy but out of bed she threw a pillow at my head telling me that she did not sleep well last night and wanted to rest for a little while longer. How lazy."

"Well if she didn't sleep well last night then I don't entirely blame you sister-"

"that's another thing Elphaba is not my sister. As far as I'm concerned she's just another one of my nannies that's all she's good for is assisting me. nanny is to busy with shell to help me so Elphaba has to. Besides father said that its her fault I'm in this chair why shouldn't she help me."

Fiyero couldn't believe what he was hearing her family hated her and all because she was a little different. He began to wonder if the slender beauty he felt so awkwardly attracted to actually cripple her younger sister? He pushed her on letting all that Nessa had said sink in.

* * *

Elphaba tied her raven tresses into a braid letting it hang off her shoulder. She looked in the mirror her glasses just perched on the top of her slender nose. She smoothed her black frock down and gave a sigh as usual this was a good as sit would get.

She clung her book tightly to her chest as she descended the stairs to the main dinning room for breakfast. When she herd people talking.

"tell me of your sister, Elphaba." it sounded like Fiyero.

Someone sorted it sounded like Nessa

"why?" yup it was Nessa

"because I'm curious she's interesting there's just that something about her tha-"

Nessa laughed. Elphaba's stomach began to twist in knots as she herd her sister talk she sat behind a wall. She listened intently trying hard to hold back tears. She slid agents the wall letting it all go. She was wrong immoral. She didn't belong in this world. Her right hand reached over her nails began to tear at the skin coursing vibrant rubies to drip from her harlequin green skin.

She sat like that for a minute or two till a shadow was cast over her. She coved her bleeding arm as she looked up to see her father standing over her.

"what are you doing?" his voice was hash and his word was spat out through gritted teeth. He brought her up by the baraid drgging her into his room

"are you trying to embarrass me?" he asked shaking her. His face was twisted with uncontrollable anger. "N-no." she stammered. "what?" he yelled shaking her she could smell the wine on his breath still there from last night he must have gotten drunk when he got back to his room. "No!" she whimpered a little louder. He released her hair from his grip. He turned to leaved. Elphaba gave a relieved sigh there was no beating this time.

Suddenly he recoiled sending his fist flying at her connecting with her eye. Elphaba laid there on the ground holding her newly bruised eye. She fought desperately ageist the tear that threatened to spill from her eyes.

She took three shaky breaths, stood up finding her balance. The first thing she noticed was that the room was spinning her father had hit her harder than ever before. As soon as the room stopped its rotation she ran. She ran from the room from the castle she ran till she reached the stables. Amongst horses and hay was were she collapsed. The room began to sin and then every thing went black.

* * *

"Where's Elphaba?" asked Selphie. Her icy gaze scanning the table. "probably out at the stables" Frex said unfolding his napkin. " she was so excited to go riding with maser Fiyero."

For reasons he could not explain Fiyero's heat leapt in to his thought. His stomach knotted. And his breath hitched.

The symptoms went unnoticed by all but Selphie. A smile formed on her lips she couldn't believe it. Was this true was her son in love?

She cleared her throat getting her love sick sons attention. "Fiyero, dear why don't you go see if she is out there." the young prince nodded he didn't mind he wasn't hungry and the walk would give him time to think about what he would say to her.

"Miss Elphaba?" Fiyero called wandering about the stables. He was nervous. He whole body shook as he searched. Suddenly his stomach dropped his heart beat quicker as he saw her…

* * *

Elphaba awoke to the feeling of water running down her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Fiyero standing over her. Concern etched across his brow.

"mmh Fiyero?" She asked weekly. He slipped a hand into hers removing the wet rag from her forehead. "Shh, it's okay"

She tried to sit up but felt Fiyero push her gently back down.

"no don't get up I sent for help there should be a doctor coming in a few minutes." she laid back down. "here!" quickly he slipped his jacket under her head creating a pillow.

"Thank you." she whispered. "no problem." he said. "he ran his right hand through his hair, his left never left her grasp. The warmth felt incredible was this was concern felt.

"What happed?" Fiyero asked tiring to make conversation. "I fell" Elphaba said quickly. To quickly for Fiyero liking "did someone hit you?" he asked. She turned from him wiping her eyes. "dam tears." she said softly. "did your father hit you?" he asked urging her to answer. She turned fear washed over her face. He tried to place a hand on your cheek but she pulled away. "No-no please I wont hurt you. He said. Gently he placed a hand on her cheek. His thumb rubbing gently back and froth. She looked up at him with watery brown eyes. She gave a shaky sigh as she leaned into him her head resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry about how I acted" she said. "no I'm sorry I acted like a jerk I just I cant help that every time I look at you I just I want to- to-"

"Throw up."

"No. I - I want to-" he took a deep breath. "I want to kiss you." she pulled away looking at him in shock. Suddenly with out warning or hesitation he captured her lips in a kiss. Gently, slowly, passionately, then violently.

She laid down amongst the hay his hands on either side of her as they continued to kiss. "Fiyero." she said breathlessly "we - we cant its not right."

"then why dose it feel right?" he asked his hands roaming over every one of her curves. "what do you mean?" she asked he sat up

* * *

Selphie walked into the stable the palace doctor in tow. Her husband had been lest to make the proposal to Frex. "what do you mean?" she placed a hand in front of the doctor. Then she played a slender finger over her plump lips .and listened at the door.

"I- I- think I'm -I'm in love with you." tears welled in her eyes. Her son was in love.

* * *

"Fiyero! Dear where are you?" asked a concerned Selphie. "over here!" Fiyero called. Serima ran over kneeling down next to them the doctor on the other end.

* * *

"really I'm fine" Elphaba said as her and Fiyero walked back to the palace they had finally gotten his mother and the doctor to leave them. They walked along side each other taking in the silence of the moment "Fiyero." she said softly. He looked behind himself to see that she had stopped walking. "yah" he asked.

Suddenly she captured his lips in a kiss. "I love you too" she whispered. His eyes widened in shock. She loved him back she really, really loved him.

"Really?" he asked. She bit her lip a smile playing on her face as she nodded. I love you I really , really do." he held her close. Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged him back.

"What? What is it?" he asked pulling away. "its just I never have been able to share my feelings so easily I've never cried since my mother died and know were here and we can never be together!" she sobbed. That had never occurred to him the couldn't just be together he was a prince he needed to marry a princess. There was no way the could be together.

"Its okay. We'll find away. No matter what."

"really?"

"really." there lips met in a fiery embrace totally un aware that there only wish would come true.

* * *

**well…? What do you think did ya like it I really hope you did. plz review I love hearing your feed back. Hey while your at it why don't you click the fav. Button and the alert one to just for the hell of it. ;)**


	3. Authors note

Okay every body I want help this is only a fluff fic it could never end I godda think up some good conflicts for our soon to be newly weds and I want your help leave in the coment section some things you may like to see and maybe I could get some inspiration! While you what check out my other fics but plz help me here


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello fan I'm back! Sorry it tool so long I took all your requests into consideration and I think your gunna like it!**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This chapter may be triggering! You know how you are. You have been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The rain patted gently ageist the window, the fire snapped and hissed creating a calm and almost quiet atmosphere. It was nearly noon now and every thing was still in the Vinkus. Elphaba sat in her room her emerald eyes moving back and forth in a steady rhythms to the word on the page.

She snuggled closer in to arm chair that sat by the fire place. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she thought back to earlier that morning she was getting married to Fiyero. She let out an anther sigh as she stared a the ring on her hand the little silver band featured and intricate cluster of blue diamonds much like the ones Fiyero's family sported. Just thinking back to the morning made butterflies nest in her stomach.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Elphaba! Fiyero! Its good to see you, are you all right I had herd about your fall." said king Tidus a smile on his face. He embraced Elphaba with a big hug squeezing her tightly._

"_I'm fine" she replied quietly looking down at the floor. When he hugged her, the king was able to get a good look at he face. A black eye. And he knew it wasn't from her fall. "well, its good to see that your all right, eh?" he said placing a hand on he shoulder she looked up at him giving him a ginger smile._

"_Father, please. I was going to take Elphaba to her room for some rest why did you call us here?" _

_The king looked at his children a smile breaking out on his face. He placed a hand on both of the children bringing them close together. "My dear children it has been dark times lately… very dark times between our two culture and that is why…" he turned to Elphaba. "your father and I arrange a marriage"_

_Both Elphaba and Fiyero's eyes grew wide Fiyero's face light up. The reaction he hoped to see on his son but when he turned to Elphaba… _

"_what's wrong my child you don't seem happy?" _

"_Its…just… a marriage seems …so soon I mean wear not even out of school yet. And well I want to… to go to collage." she whispered. And I wouldn't get to see my family any more"_

_Tidus rapped her in a hug _

"_it will be all right." he said rubbing her back. "well still let you see your family and finish school as well as go to collage in fact Fiyero will do the same."_

"_I will?" Fiyero asked dumbfounded._

"_yes you will."_

_Elphaba chuckled liking the banter between father and son. So this is what its like to have a loving family. She thought. The king saw the look of pleasure on her face glad he could make this poor soul smile._

"_Come now lets go tea is ready in the east wing" the children left first leaving Tidus to his thought. He sighed looking back at his throne the throne that was his father's and his fathers before that the throne that he will one day leave for his son and future daughter. _

_As soon as Fiyero was sure he was out of his fathers sight he lifted Elphaba up and spun her around planting kisses on her soft pale emerald lips. She sighed in content as her future husband kissed away at the tender flesh on her neck. _

"_Are you happy?"_

"_Mmm?" she sighed._

"_were going to be together forever now you and me. Aren't you happy?"_

"_So happy I could melt!"_

_Later as Elphaba and Fiyero were about to enter the parlor king Tidus call Fiyero aside…_

"_Fiyero! Come here a moment would you." slowly Fiyero began walked over but was stopped when Elphaba didn't let go of his hand._

"_I'll only be a minuet okay." he said kissing her temple. She sighed and walked into the parlor. _

"_every thing okay between you and Elphaba.?" he asked watching her walk away. _

"_yah…" he sighed. _

"_Look boy I know were rushing you two into things but… love takes time to grow it doesn't happen over time."_

"_but- I really feel this way that I have-"_

"_I know but just be careful. And here…" he handed him a small velvet box. Inside rested the traditional Vinkus enjoyment ring. A silver band with a cluster a small blue diamonds. "lets make it official, okay." Fiyero smiled at his father and together they walked into the parlor arm and arm._

_She couldn't understand her father was smiling… at her! What was going on. Did her father know about the enjoyment? Of course he knew it was probably his idea! she took a seat on a near by sofa not daring to make eye contact with the man that had just hours ago beat her to the point of passing out. How foolish she felt to sport such horrible browses she kept her eyes planted on the ground not wanting to look at any one. _

_In the parlor was Selphie next to her sat little Serima her little blue eyes fixed on the enchanting green stranger she was different… different in a way not like her self but she was still an out cast. Why did she look at the ground so much? Why did she fear her father weren't fathers supposed to be nice and give there little girls everything they wanted? Well that was her father. That was her life. Even though she was different she was accepted but Elphaba was not. Why was that?_

_Next to Frex was shell and Nessa sat in her wheel chair. Elphaba had chosen to sit close to her family like she had a choice it was what was right she hade to make a good impression on the rest of Fiyero's family so she used only the finest manners that her and Nessa were thought when they where young debutants. she hade to make them like her _

"_Everyone I'd like to make an announcement." Elphaba looked up from her lap to see Fiyero had entered with his father as well as other members of court. "Elphaba," Fiyero stuck his hand out to her she took it, he lead her to the front of the room where all eyes where on her by now word had spread though out the castle of the mysterious green girl and all were curious to catch a glimpse. _

"_Because I am the future ruler of the Vinkus and Ajiki tribes spread across the thousand year grass lands, my father has let me decide how to bring peace between our bordering lands as a test to see how I would do when the throne is given to me. And I have decided that marriage may just be what we need in these troubled times."_

_Slowly Fiyero got down on one knee a small velvet box rested in his hands. _

"_Elphaba? Will you marry me?" her breath hitched she never new he was going to do this…_

"_Elphaba, what do you say…?" Frex urged her on his eyes pierced daggers into her slowly thoughts of that morning and all the other times he had laid his fists on her played in his sickly green eyes and her mind was made up at that moment she had had her doubts but know she was certain._

"_Yes!" she breathed happily she stood up and kissed her cheek it would be improper to display more than a peck on the cheek or a simple hug till after the wedding. She sighed in content as he led her to a seat Next to him._

_Selphie was dabbing her eyes as tears of happiness fell from her blue eyes. "isn't wonderful?" she said turning to her littlest child. "Elphaba will be your new sister."_

_(If she is going to be part of our family should I treat her the way people treat me… how do I do that? Well people talk to me so…)_

_Serima stood walking over and sat between Elphaba and Fiyero all kept an eye on the little princess as she took the green girls hand._

"_we…welc- welcome Elphie." she whispered._

"_she- she-" stuttered Fiyero he looked from his parents back to his sisters. "Tis a day for miracles!" cried the king. "thank the unnamed God!" he said._

* * *

She sighed again as she returned to her book she was happy she was leaving her prison her new family was welcoming her with open arms happy to have her and even Serima had welcomed her. She knew now that this was what happiness felt like.

A knock sounded on the door. She stood up opening it. There stood the gouges winkie prince Fiyero stood.

"Could I come in?" he asked

"Why Master Fiyero? Is it proper to be seen entering an unwed young lady's bed chamber?" she teased.

"Its just we never got to go for our ride."

"Well I'll be leaving for Cowlen grounds in two days."

Then lets go tomorrow!" he said jumping at the possibility of spending alone time.

"yah. That would be nice." she looked at the clock six thirty… "is there another reason why you came?" she asked.

"yes actually my mother wanted me to give you this." he said pulling a large square box out from behind his back. The box was square and flat, something used to hold clothing in.

Gently Elphaba reached out and took it gingerly. Setting it down on her bed. Her fingers worked slowly pulling the string off the box and opening the box slowly. Her breath caught as she pulled out a forest green ball gown with black trim and bejeweled with rubies.

"oh Fiyero…" she sighed holding it to her body.

"you like it?" he asked. "my mother had it made for you, her seamstresses have been working on it all day."

Growing up the only time Elphaba ever got clothing was on her birthday and even then it wasn't set in stone that nanny would nit anything for her. So the fact the Fiyero's mother would have someone do this for her was touching to the fourteen yaerold.

"My parents," she looked up. "aberrantly set up an engagement party for us so this is for to night. You know how to dance right?" he asked she looked at him her browed etched with confutation.

"No." she whispered "I was never allowed to the parties my father threw." this was true, when ever her father threw a ball or party Elphaba was forced to wait in her room till it was over most times once nanny fell a sleep she would slip out and go to the library.

"here" he said holding his hand out. There bodies stood inches apart. Her right arms curved holding on to his shoulder. His left arm over her right. His right hand went to her waist as her lest had perched on his shoulder. "now.. Just- move back.. Yah like that next you'll take a step forward. Then twirl. Soon the traditional dance turned into more as there bodies moved closer together. There forehead touched as both of his hand found comfort around her waist. her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. They swayed gently this dance would be considered so improper. Just by sharing simple pecks on the lips let alone the fiery passionate kisses they shared they defied all manners, all rules of society and she loved it, his lips were tick with the taste of rebellious passion.

he looked up at the clock the party would start soon. "do you want help putting the dress on. She nodded. What she had expected was for his to call one of the maids, so when Fiyero started to untie the strings on her dress she pulled back shocked.

"what?" he asked.

"its just that- well you… I mean we- you shouldn't- its not popper." she stammered. "what will people think?"

"who's going to find out?" he asked. An evil mischievous smirk ran across her face as she turned towards the mirror allowing him to continue. He pulled one sleeve down slightly kissing the soft pail flesh of her shoulder. She let out a moan. He began to leave a soft trail of kiss down her arm as he pulled the sleeve down once it was fully off he repeated the presses on her other arm.

The dress fell to the ground a pool of fabric lay bunched at her feet leaving only her bloomers and corset to shielding her from his blue eyes Gently he pulled the pins in her hair letting a waterfall of ivory cascade down her back. One by one he loosened the lace rows on her corset letting it fall where the dress now lay. She stepped out of it closing her eyes letting her future husband take in the sight of her.

She was beautiful. His eyes ran over every inch familiarizing himself with every one of her curves. Elphaba was young the budding age of fourteen her curves were few and she had little to offer when it came to her breast quickly she covered them with her arms she felt embarrassed knowing Fiyero's track record he hard probably seen better more developed girls she was tall but very gangly her stomach was sunken in. He knew more about sex. Gently he reached up removing her hands seeing her embarrassment.

"your beautiful." he whispered softly. Soon he couldn't control himself his hands roomed over her soft flesh his thumbs gently massaged her nipples, feeling them become hard at his touch e smiled as he captured his lips in hers leading her to the bed. She fell among the sheets and blankets. He laid on his side his hand exploring more than they should. He parted her legs and slowly began to massage the tender flesh through her bloomers. Feeling her need for him grow as he rubbed her most sensitive area.

A moan escaped her lips as her eyes closed her eyes. No one had ever explained sex to Elphaba she was naïve, innocent Fiyero new this and was excited. He would be her first. Is hand moved up gently tugging to the elastic waist band of her bloomers. She nodded. "Do it" she breathed.

He moved slowly his fingers pushing past her folds entering her slowly. She bucked her hips with anticipation and he picked up the pace. She was so close, almost to her edge he could feel her inner walls close around his fingers when…

"Elphaba, I-" Nessa wheeled into the room just as Elphaba reached her breaking point. "Oh Yero!" she cried out in total ecstasy, her body shook as her soul fled from herself. She laid on the bed not noticing Nessa there but Fiyero did e froze not knowing what to say. Elphaba tried to snuggle in but Fiyero pushed her away.

"Yero, what-?"

"YOU SIN!" cried Nessa. Elphaba looked up to see Nessa sitting there looking at them shock in her eyes. "Nessa, Nessa please!" Elphaba pleaded getting up, grabbing sheet and wrapping it around her bare chest as se ran. "Please, Nessa." she stopped just as she was heading out the door. "I will give you till to marrow to pray to the unnamed god. Pray for soul Elphaba!"

She left leaving Elphaba standing, dumbstruck. Fiyero placed ha hand on her back. She trembled at his touch she pushed away putting her clothing back on.

"Elphaba?" no response. "el- Elphaba!" she looked up at him tears swam in her eyes. Fear washed over her

She was small and feeble though she tried hard to be strong and she held her strength around others she couldn't around Fiyero's the walls she built crumbled at his warm heart and sky blue eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek as she greedily grabbed for his embrace.

"what can I do." she cried as sobs wracked at her small form. "if she tells my father then he will kill me!"

"your sister is showing you mercy if you go with her to pray at our alter to marrow then she will not say a word to anyone." this seemed to comfort the young woman as she collected her self and this time Fiyero called for a hand maid to help dress her.

* * *

After much persuasion Fiyero was finally able to get Elphaba to come down to the ball. At the moment of there arrival all eyes were on them. "it will be all right love" Fiyero said taking her hand in his.

They danced for a while it was nice they moved slowly to the rhythm of the music. It was nice the whole time seemed to fly past Elphaba as she danced with her prince.

They stepped put on the veranda to catch there breath the lights on the pond reflected and bounce steaming light and illuminated the garden. It looked beautiful.

"I love you Elphaba."

"I love you too." she replied softly.

"What's this?" he asked running a hand down her forearm. He pulled her sleeve up to reveal cuts and scratches all over her harlequin skin some fresh some scabbed over. She bit her lower lip seeing the fear that crossed his eyes.

_what is she doing to herself why didn't I see this sooner _he asked himself.

"Fiyero you don't understand."

"why" was all he could say.

"it hurts to much."

He pulled her into a hug here hair smell like jasmine he could feel her heart racing as they stood there in each others arms. He kissed her forehead and on instinct she closed her eyes and snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I love you… so much" she sighed.

* * *

_**Finally! I'm done wit this chapter sorry it took so long guys I promise the next one wont take so long and ill have lots more stories to work on to so there's lots coming your way I hoped you liked it cuz I'm going to bed!**_


End file.
